Ficlet - Catch Me
by Red AiRyu
Summary: Jaejoong hanya ingin membuktikan perkataan namjachingunya Yunho


Cast : Yunjae

a/n : sebenernya pingin banget klo mereka berdua ini adalah _milikku._ sayangnya mereka hanya milik ent, ortu, tuhan and diri mereka sendiri. cerita ini muncul tiba-tiba karena aku pingin banget bikin ff yunjae untuk lagu terbaru tvxq-moga-moga _oppa-deul _ menyukainya. semoga juga tanpa sepengetahuan shipper didunia mereka semakin intens bertemu. johae oppa-oppa ^ ^

_dont forget to leave ur comment.._

untuk update-an pertama kali pasti aku update lewat blog pribadiku chingu,jadi sering-sering main aja ke "**spesialthought789**"

**FICLET - CATCH ME**

**Jaejoong Pov**

Ku tolehkan wajahku untuk melihat seseorang yang damai tertidur yang masih tertidur dengan balutan selimut dan menghadap ke arah ku.

"fuuh.." perlahan ku hempaskan napas kelegaanku.

Hari ini,aku mengalami kebahagiaan yang sama seperti tahun sedang bersama dirinya,seseorang yang sangat aku cintai dan telah sejak lama kami menjalaninya. Kami harus seperti ini,memilih liburan di luar negeri dan bersembunyi dari banyak yang mendukung kami tapi ada banyak pula halangan yang membuat kami menyebunyikan kisah cinta terlarang terpenting dari semua dan harus kalian tahu jika kami saling mencintai dan masih bisa tersenyum dengan kisah ini.

Aku kini memandangnya" yunnie-Ah,apa kau sangat lelah?Kenapa kau belum bangun?" aku bertanya tanpa suara dan masih memandanginya dengan senyum dibibirku.

_cklek…_

_Mataku mengedar mengikuti pintu yang perlahan senyum yang kurindukan telah datang ke apartemen kami._

_Aku meletakkan aktifitasku dan berlari dekapannya terasa begitu sebentar terasa karena kemudian kami saling kami harus membagi kehangatan dengan cara lain._

_Bibir kami saling bergerak untuk saling membasahi satu sama menciumnya dengan sangat lembut dan berjalan perlahan,setiap mili aku bisa merasakan bibir milikku mulai bergerak dibagian bawah pun membalasnya._

_Beberapa saat kami masih melakukan hal dia mulai berhenti,dia hanya menerima turun melihat ku yang menciumnya tak henti dengan pergerakan menghisap tahu jika dia tersenyum melihatku,tapi aku sama sekali tak peduli dengannya dan masih fokus dengan yang kulakukan. Dia menghentikan ciumanku dengan menangkap bibir atasku selama beberapa kami pun melepaskannya._

"_Waeyo?"_

"_Apa aku salah jika ingin merasakannya lebih lama?" _

_Dia tersenyum pun tak bisa lagi marah dan tersenyum padanya yang terlihat begitu tampan dan hadir didekatku saat itu._

Ku langkahkan kaki menuju ke kamar pasti akan lebih segar setelah bersentuhan dengan air.

Aku sebaiknya segera segera pergi sebelum manusia itu bangun dan mencegah ku untuk membersihkan diri sendiri.

**Jaejoong Pov end~**

Gemericik air membasahi sosok tubuh halus milik seorang memejamkan mata dan menengadahkannya di bawah shower yang mengalirkan air.

Sesaat disana,ia ingin merasakan bagaimana segarnya air yang jatuh menerpa wajahnya.

_Srrriiiisshh …. sssrriish… _

_**Jaejoong Pov**_

Aku mengenal tangan yang tiba-tiba berada didepanku.

"…?" aku pun memandangi wajahnya yang ketika itu tersenyum pada ku dan memintaku untuk mengambil pemberiannya.

Tak hentinya aku terlihat senang saat kalung pun kemudian terpasang di foto diriku kuambil ,tentunya dengan kalung pemberiannya yang terbaru.

Lalu seperti kebiasaanku,aku menunjukkan ke sebuah dunia yang ku sukai. **TWITTER**.

Berlibur, jika hanya berdua saja di apartemen pasti sangat pun mendekatinya dan membelai lengan atasnya pun memandangiku, " kau ingin pergi?"

Aku pun segera memberikan jawaban dengan anggukan kepala.

_**Jaejoong Pov end~**_

_Pemikiran dan pertanyaan bermunculan di ia melakukannya? _

_Sesaat ia memandangi orang yang mendampingi dirinya dan masih menggenggam kemudian membawa kekasihnya menuju ke tempat lain._

_Malam itu,semua penduduk Paris berkumpul di pusat kota untuk perayaan bersama menyambut tahun terlihat bersuka cita sambil menunggu 2 jam lagi untuk menuju ke tahun yang hanya seseorang yang terus mengetuk-ngetuk pelan dua jari telunjuknya yang saling dipertemukan._

_Jaejoong mulai berhenti dengan yakin jika kata-kata itu serius diucapkan oleh kekasihnya,_

"_**Dia sangat mudah dikenali "**_

"_**Aku akan mudah menemukanmu , meski kau terpisah dariku."**_

_Yunho sangat gelisah, peluhnya hampir menetes karena sesekali ia berlari untuk mencari keberadaan selama itu pula ia belum melihat Jaejoong yang berada diantara penduduk pun teringat sesuatu._

_Jaejoong tak ingin mengangkat sengaja membiarkannya sudah dipautkan itukah Yunnie-nya mengalami kesulitan untuk menemukannya?_

_Jaejoong tak tahan dengan suara ponselnya yang begitu gaduh mengganggu pemikirannya yang kesal ia mematikan disana menjadi bertambah gelisah karena pemberitahuan bahwa ponsel Jaejoong tak aktif._

_Satu jam berlalu, Jaejoong pun keluar dari bimbangnya muncul dan mendorongnya untuk mencari kekasihnya._

_Jaejoong pun mencari Yunho,dirinya begitu ketakutan membayangkan jika Yunho benar-benar tak bisa merasa jika ia telah melakuhan hal mengutuki dirinya lama ia menunggu agar bisa bersama tapi kenapa justru dirinya yang membuat waktu terbuang hanya untuk sebuah tak bisa lagi berpikir ia hanya ingin bertemu Yunho._

_Mata jaejoong bersinar ketika melihat sosok yang dicintainya berdiri tak jauh dari matanya yang masih Yunho tampak melihat ke tempat lain._

"_Apa ia masih mencari ku?" begitulah yang menjadi pertanyaan di hati Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum memandangi namja chingunya dari kejauhan, "ternyata aku yang akan menangkapmu."_

_Langkah Jaejoong terhalang kerumunan orang yang akan menuju ke tempat kembang -kali Jaejoong membuat tubuhnya lebih tinggi untuk menemukan Yunho tapi ia tetap tak bisa melihat sesuatu didepannya. Ia mendengus kesal dan membiarkan kerumunan yang berjalan di hadapannya berakhir._

_Dirasa jika penduduk terus berdatangan ke arah kembang api, jaejoong pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu._

_Sepasang mata menangkapnya ketika ia jaejoong seketika berseri dan senyum menghiasi wajahnya._

_**Traaaathh … Traaath …**_

_Dentuman mulai terdengar setelah kembang api kecil berbunyi dan menghiasi langit. Yunjae saling berhadapan saat kembang api besar menyala._

_Yunho menurunkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang memegang dagu dimulai, eksplorasi pun mulai memacu perpindahan bermili pada tempat yang jaejoong sudah berada pada tengkuk kekasihnya sedangkan kedua tangan yunho menarik pinggang jaejoong dan menguncinya pada tubuhnya._

"_Fffmh…fmhhh…~~"_

_Penduduk tak berkedip menyaksikan keindahan kembang api di pergantian tahun menghiasi langit yunjae merasa jika pergantian tahun saat itu adalah hal yang tak akan dilupakannya. Mereke berciuman tanpa 'hoodie back' yang menutupi mereka._

_Yunho memukul pelan kepala itu jadi tampak kesal karena perlakuan Yunho._

"_Kenapa kau menunggui orang yang sedang berjalan, hum?" jaejoong masih mengusap kepalanya._

" _Kau melihatku? "tanya jaejoong dengan tak yakin._

"_Kenapa mengikutiku dan tidak langsung menemuiku jika kau melihatku?"_

"_Jadi kau tahu, sejak aku keluar dari tempat itu?" tanya jaejoong lagi dengan sungguh kecewa dengan dirinya yang melakukan tindakan bodoh tadi._

"_Kenapa bersembunyi?Apa kau tak ingin aku menemukanmu?"_

_Jaejoong meraih Yunho kedalam pelukannya," Mianhae"._

_Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seperti ketakutan sebuah perpisahan yang akan terjadi kembali pun kemudian membelai lembut kepala kekasihnya,ia tahu jika jaejoong memerlukan ketenangan darinya_.

«««««

Sepasang kaki melangkah, namja ini terbangun untuk mencari seseorang yang sudah tak didapatinya diatas ranjang bersama ketika itu menghiasi dirinya, melihat mata yang tertutup karena pemiliknya terbaring di atas sofa.

Pelan-pelan ia mendekati ingin ia lupa dengan tubuh atasnya yang tak mengenakan kekasih pasti akan kesal jika ia tiba-tiba menyentuhnya tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dulu.

Diamati mata yang masih wajah yang terbaring ditegakkan keatas sedikit,sedangkan Yunho segera mendekatkan bibirnya.

Mata jaejoong terbuka ketika beberapa detik ciuman kecil telah ada," aku menangkapmu".

Yunho terdiam dengan bibir yang masih bersatu dengan milik kekasihnya, sebab itu tangan jaejoong mengunci tengkuknya.

Yunho terbelalak melihat respon mata namjachingunya yang pun tak bisa menyembunyikan jaejoong mulai mengambil kecupan-kecupan dari yunnie-nya

**cuuup **… **cuuup **…

_cuuup…._


End file.
